When a request for media is made by a host device, the host device typically requires that the data be returned in order. As a result, when requesting data from a storage device, one or more read gates that are issued to retrieve the data are issued in order. However, due to various processing delays that may occur on the data, such as for example, to correct any errors that may be present in the data, the data sectors may be returned out of order—that is, the data may be returned in an order that is different than the order that the read gates were issued.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.